


Cherries on Your Lips

by aliya



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smells like girls should, sweet with a hint of spice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VI (The Undiscovered Country) (prompt: cherries).

She smells like girls should, sweet with a hint of spice. She's only inches away, screaming, shoving, seething. She throws her hand through your car window and with the adrenaline rush, it's all you can do to keep from touching her as you watch her heal.

She's all over your dreams that night. She throws you against the wall before you even get your door open all the way, ripping your clothes off and sinking to her knees. Her hands claw at your ass as she devours your suddenly dripping cunt, licking and sucking and biting until you're coming all over her face. She lets you finally pull her to you, and you lap your own sweetness off her chin and lips. When you finally kiss her, she tastes like cherries and you.

Your mind thrills at the hint of innocence corrupted, and you pull her across the room, in front of the chair, settling on your knees in front of her. You try to take her clothes off slowly, wanting to savor this, but it's still only seconds before she's naked in the chair, legs splayed open. She's wet, wetter than you could've hoped, and her hips thrust at your first lick, impatient and wanting more. You want her to come undone around you, so you slip a finger inside, making her wait before you finally begin to move, setting a quick pace. She writhes beneath you, moaning, begging for more, and you push a second finger inside, sending a small jolt with it as you bite down gently on her clit. She bucks into your mouth, clenching around you, and screams soundlessly as she comes.

It's then that you wake up, of course, aching with want, so you fuck yourself and imagine her with you. It doesn't take you long to come, the thought of her on your tongue pushing you over the edge. You suck your fingers clean and drift back to sleep, her name and the taste of cherries on your lips.


End file.
